Hold Me In Your Arms
by 7A593R
Summary: Edward has a son, Bella has a daughter, they meet, fall in love, nothing can go wrong right? Wrong. What happen's when Bella's ex is shows up again? How will Daniella B's daughter react to her fathers sudden appearence? he doesnt show up for a while!DRAMA
1. Meeting you

**A/N: I don't really like writing Authors notes, But if you have any Questions, comments, or complaints please do tell me and I will respond.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Mom, can you buy me these earrings?" Daniella asked. I nodded. Alice and I had brought the girls to the mall, since it was the last day of school, we decided to reward them. They had done very well this year. My brother was on a business trip so Alice and Katie were staying with Daniella and me. Jasper and Alice had Katie when they were twenty; I also had Danni at 20, her dad Nate, left us four years ago, when she was 6. None of us were married. Ali and Jazz got married when they were 24. I was still single. Daniella only saw her dad two times in all four years since he left. She still loved him, and she felt like if she kept hoping, someday he might come back. I knew better, she didn't know that her dad left us for someone else. If she knew she would be broken. But she knows that her dad is 'busy' and can't come by to see her. He gives her expensive gifts and whatnot so that she won't hate him. But I know he doesn't love her, as much as it pains me that he doesn't love his daughter. He uses her because he wants me back, I took him back once but he cheated on me again. He wants to have a house full of wives, but I won't be cheated on. I knew I was probably going to stay single for the rest of my life. But my job isn't to go out and date men all the time, my job was to be a mother, and father, and put my daughter through college and life. I was just fine as a single parent. Jazz and Ali helped sometimes when my job didn't give me a couple Saturday's off and they would take Danni out to amusement parks along with Katie.

"Bella, look that guy looks kind of cute. I bet he's single." Alice whispered to me. I looked up; a man was coming out of the music store. He had reddish-brown hair, and green eyes. He looked to be about six-five.

"Oh Alice, he is way out of my league!" I exclaimed. Alice shook her head and kept shopping. But I couldn't take my mind of off the man. I had to at least know his name. No, stop, I couldn't, I have to be a mother and I can't be thinking about men when I have a ten year old at home. Plus the man is probably already taken.

"Okay girlies time to go." Alice called. I paid for Danni's stuff and we piled into the car.  
"Oh, Bella, Jasper is coming home tonight so I am heading home, okay?" Alice said as we headed home. I nodded and took her home; Danni was going to spend the night.

"Bye mom," I waved to her as I pulled out of the driveway. Jasper and Alice were pretty well off but they chose to live in an apartment that had three rooms. I lived in a three room also, three blocks away. I went inside my apartment and took a shower. It was eight in the night and I was craving some coffee, so I put my jacket on, not bothering to change out of my pjs and threw on some uggs, and made my way outside. After I ordered I waited on the side while others ordered. Then they called my number and I went to pick up my coffee, as I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so, so, so, sorry!" I told the blonde. She groaned, and glared at me.

"You should be sorry! You know how much this coat cost me?!" She shrieked. And before I knew what was happening she slapped me. She slapped me! I only spilled coffee on her and it wasn't even on purpose.

"Excuse me Ms. but I won't allow you to treat this lady like that!" I was surprised at the man's voice. I turned around and saw the man from the mall.

"Whatever give me $100, for the dry cleaners and I will leave you alone." She glared at me. I shot her a glare back, it wasn't that I didn't have the money, because I did, we were pretty well off, but she didn't deserve it.

"Listen, I would have given you the damn money if you wouldn't have slapped me! Now get out of my face damn it!" I said. She glared again and left. I turned to face the man.

"Thank you for standing up for me, my name is Isabella." I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Edward." He smiled. "Can I offer you another coffee?" He asked.

"I couldn't ask of that, and it's getting late." I said. But inside I didn't really want to go, I wanted to spend the rest of the night just staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"Nonsense! My mother would be upset, knowing she raised a gentleman and he didn't offer a pretty lady a coffee." He insisted. I nodded shyly and followed him into a booth. He motioned for a waiter to come.

"Good evening, what would you like?" The waiter asked us. Edward looked at me.

"Um, I will have a coffee, 2 milks and 2 sugars." I said. The waiter turned to Edward.

"I will also have a coffee, 3 milks and 2 sugars." He said. The waiter nodded and left.

"You really didn't have to do this." I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to." He responded. I couldn't believe how this God-like creature would want me, yet again he never said he wanted me, he said he wanted to do buy me coffee.

"You want to play 20 questions?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"You first." He said. I thought of a question to ask him. I wanted to ask him if he was single but I didn't want to seem too forward.

"Okay, what do you work as?" I asked. He waited until the waiter placed our drink in front of us.

"I work at the children's hospital." He responded, and I nodded.

"You?" he asked.

"I own a tiny book store." I told him proudly. He smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"I have a sister, her name is Haley. She is one year younger than me. She is married and just had a baby boy six months ago, you?" He asked.

"I have a twin brother, but if you look at him you wouldn't think we are related. He is blonde and is taller than me. He is married and has a ten year old." I said.

"Parents?" I asked.

"My dad left us when we were ten, and he got married with a woman named Elizabeth, and my mom remarried a man named Carlisle, you?" he asked.

"My mom also left us, but I don't know where she is, and my dad remarried to a woman named Dawn." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked shyly. _Way to be subtle, Bella._

"I am divorced, but I have a year-old son." He said. I was shocked how could anyone want to divorce him.

"How about you, any special men in your life?" He asked.

"Um, no. I do have a ten-year old daughter though." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, how old are you?" I asked, blushing.

"I am thirty, you?" He asked.

"I am thirty also. Where is your son?" I asked.

"My mom wanted to borrow him, your daughter?" He asked.

"She's at my brothers' house." I told him. He nodded. By now we were finished with our drinks and the café was closing. He looked around, also noticing the emptiness of the café.

"I guess we should leave." He said, I nodded and got up; he followed in suit and left a twenty on the table. _He gives good tips too._

"Are you tired?" He asked. I shook my head but a yawn betrayed me. He chuckled.

"Can I ask a last question?" He asked. I nodded.

"Will you go out with me Friday?" He asked. I nodded calmly but inside I was bursting with happiness.

"Great I will see you on Friday at 6:15. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded and gave him my address and phone number. He hugged me and left. I sighed and made my way home. I brushed my teeth and looked at the clock, it was eleven. I was super tired, and made my way into bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

(Next morning)

"Hi mom, what did you do last night?" Danni asked as she walked in. Jasper waved to me and left.

"Nothing really but I have to talk to you." I had to tell her the truth about her father before I tell her about my date this Friday.

"Mkay." She said. She followed me into my room and we sat down on the small couch I had.

"Daniella, what are your real feelings about your father?" I asked seriously. Her face lit up.

"Are you getting back together?" She asked.

"Honey, I asked a question." I said. She nodded.

"Well, I barely see him, but I know he's working hard so that one day he can come back and you won't have to work. I know he loves us, and that he's lonely all the way in California. I also know that he wants to marry you—officially. And I know that very soon he is going to show up and move in with us. You will have another baby and I will have a younger brother—not a sister because I want to be the only girl and then we are going to live happily ever after." She said dreamily. I had a few tears running down my face.

"Oh honey, how I wish that I could say that you're right. But you have to understand, that your dad and I aren't together because we don't feel anything for each other. And because some stuff happened, **nothing** was planned like this; we thought that we were going to grow old together. We were in love with the idea of a perfect life but **not** in love with each other." I said. She was crying. I hugged her and carried her to my bed; I pulled up the cover and covered us with it.

"Mom, what really happened between you and dad? Can you tell me everything? From when you met to when he left?" She asked softly. I nodded and began.

"Nate and I met at high school. I was 17 and he was 18. We started dating and everything was perfect. We had the perfect grades, perfect relationship, and perfect friends. Girls followed him, boys asked me out. He came to New York, one year later I followed him. We studied at NYU. A week before my nineteenth birthday he proposed, he took me to a restaurant, we talked, laughed and everything was great. After we ordered food, he dropped to one knee and said, 'Isabella, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, the woman I come home to, the one who kisses me good morning and goodnight, and I want you to be the woman at the end of the aisle holding on to your fathers hand walking up to me. I guess what I am trying to say is 'Will you marry me?' And I of course said yes. We ate and went home; we made love for the first time. And three months later, I found out you were coming. When he came home I made a quick meal, he sat down and I told him, 'I am pregnant'. He was shocked. He got up, and went into the bedroom. I waited four hours for him to come out. When he did he smiled at me, told me he was happy and said he was tired. School was very stressful at the time so I figured he was acting like that because of school. Throughout the pregnancy he was always busy with school. Whenever I asked him about our wedding he would say, 'Bella, be reasonable, we can wait 'till after college.' And that was that, I couldn't make him marry me. When you were born I was ecstatic! But your dad he spent one week before he held you. And he only held you because you wouldn't stop crying. After that he was always busy with school work and when he wasn't , he went out to bars with his friends. Well I never thought anything about it. But then, I had to start asking him for permission to go places. And I always had to take you with me. Later I learned it was to keep men away from me. So when we graduated college, you were four, I started to plan my wedding, after Jazz and Ali's wedding, your dad used the excuse of wanting to get a good job before he got married, two years later he had a stable job as a business man. He started making money, and we had the wedding planed. You were six, and then two weeks before the wedding I came home to changed locks and everything. I called Alice and she came to pick me up. We stayed with them for a week, after a week I went to the bridal store and returned everything. On my way back home I was Nate with a blonde kissing. I walked up to him and threw the ring at him; he looked at me, shocked. I told him to stay away and that he couldn't ever see you again. But then three years later he showed up and said that if I didn't let him see you he would fight for custody, he had that kind of power, it turned out fine because he only came by twice. And after that he only sends expensive gifts, the only sign we have that he is still rich, and at least remembers he has a child." I told her, she was crying.

"But you took him back, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yea I took him back, not only a week after that he cheated on me again. I left and came here where we have been for about four years." I finished.

"Mom, why are you telling me this?" she asked. I sighed, _well it's now or never._

"Sweetie, I am going to go on a date." I said nervously. She nodded.

"Will he be my dad?" she asked truly curious. I shook my head.

"No, at least not for a while, I just met him." I told her. She nodded her head.

"So I guess I am going to go to my uncle Jazz's house right?" I nodded. She got up and went to pack her bags.

"ok mom I am ready" She called. I got my car keys and drove her to Jasper's house. After that I left and went to look for something to wear for tomorrow.

**A/N: REVIEW! I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!!!!**


	2. The date

**A/N: This chapter is for: Flock6. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I did create Haley, Nate, Daniella, Alex and Katie!**

**Chapter 2: The date.**

**E.P.O.V.:**

I was very nervous. It was only one year ago that I had a wife, and when we divorced, I was left with Alex, my year-old son. Since I had a son I never really found time to date, but I couldn't resist asking Bella out. This morning I dropped Alex off at my mother's home. I went back home and took a shower, brushed my teeth and got my car keys and wallet. I locked up my apartment and left to pick up Bella. I got out of the car and made my way to the door, and rang 3L. Bella appeared, she was beautiful, and she was wearing a knee length emerald summer dress and white ballet flats. She smiled.

"Hello, Edward!" She greeted me. I smiled back.

"Hi, Bella." I greeted back. I held out my hand and she took it, she turned around to lock the door behind her and followed me down to my car. I opened and closed the door for her. I got in the car and drove to Olive Garden. **(I have never been there so I do not know the menu.)**

"Table for two under Cullen, please." I told the man at the podium. He nodded and led us to a table with a beautiful view.

"Your waitress/waiter will be with you shortly, Mr. Cullen." He said and left before I could thank him.

"So Bella, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?" She responded.

"I have been fine too. I had today and yesterday off so I got to spend more time with my son." I told her.

"Can you tell me more about your son?" She asked. I was happy that she wasn't one of the many that would turn around and run at the thought of me having a son, of course maybe her having a daughter has something to do with it.

"Yea, He was born June, 26. His first birthday was a four days ago. He had my color hair and eyes, and he looks very small to be a one year old. He was born premature. And his name is Alex David Cullen. What about your daughter?" I asked her.

"Um, well she is ten, her birthday is June 4. She just finished fourth grade and will go to fifth in September. Her name is Daniella Mary Swan, but we call her Danni or Dan, she has my last name, as of four years ago. And yea, I don't know what else to say." She told me, I smiled and nodded.

"Since my son is still too young to understand about dating he won't be effected too much by this, but is your daughter okay with you dating or is she used to it?" I asked. I had to know what her daughters view about us was.

"Danni isn't used to me dating; to be honest I haven't dated anyone ever since her father left. So she is fine." She told me, I was upset that someone would cheat on my Bella. Wait—**my **Bella? I haven't even known her for long and I am already falling for her. I didn't even feel this way about Marilyn. The rest of the date went like that. She would ask a question and I would answer, and vice-versa. On the way home I asked her out again.

Three weeks later.

B.P.O.V.:

It has been three weeks since I met Edward and since our first date. I was on cloud nine. We have had five dates and today we were going out for lunch, but this time we would be bringing our kids. I was going to meet Alex and he was going to meet Danni. Hopefully all goes well. I packed up a picnic basket and put it in the back of my Toyota pirus.

"Danni, come on, it doesn't matter how your hair looks!" I yelled.

"I just wanna make a good impression mom," She told me. I smiled at her and kissed her head.

"You look pretty, now let's go!" I opened the car door and she slipped in. I made my way to the drivers' seat and made my way to central park. I saw Edward with a stroller sitting down on a bench and I parked the car. I got the stuff from the back and made my way over to them.

"Hi Edward." I greeted him. He smiled, stood and kissed me lightly. I smiled at him and turned around to face Danni.

"Edward, this is my daughter, Danni. Danni this is Edward." I introduced them. Danni stuck out her hand and Edward shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Danni." Edward said smiling; it looked like if he smiled any bigger his face would crack.

"You too." Danni said shyly. Edward lifted the sun blocker sheet off of the baby stroller and a cute small baby was sleeping there.

"Bella, this is Alex." He said. I was about to tell him that Alex was super cute but Danni beat me to it.

"OH MI GAWD! He is the most adorable baby EVER!" She exclaimed. Edward and I smiled.

"Daniella, keep your voice down can't you see he's sleeping." I scolded Danni.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay, he's been sleeping for two hours now, and he should wake up soon. He is a heavy sleeper anyway. " Edward assured us. Just as he finished Alex opened his eyes. They were super adorable.

"Can I carry him?" I asked shyly. Edward smiled and nodded. He unblocked Alex and passed him to me.

"He is so cute, Edward. He looks just like you." I told him. He smirked.

"Does that mean I am cute too?" He asked.

"Leave it up to my compliments to bring out your conceited self out." I laughed. He smiled and hugged me carefully.

"Bella, you amaze me." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and laughed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurted out, and then blushed. He BLUSHED!

"Yes, I would be honored." I told him. He kissed me softly, I was glad he wasn't the kind to want to make out in front of our kids.

"Mom, I am hungry." Danni said and her stomach growled. I laughed and we sat down on the blanket that Edward spread out. I placed Alex on the blanket and passed out the sandwiches I made. We ate and chatted about nothing in particular.

"Danni, what do you like to do?" Edward asked. Danni looked up from playing with Alex.

"I like to go to amusement parks." She responded. Edward nodded. I checked the time it was four, we had been there for four hours wow!

"We should start packing it looks like it's going to start raining." I told them, they nodded and started packing. On our way back to the cars Danni was holding Alex, I hopped one day we could be a happy family. But I was getting way ahead of myself. Danni climbed into my car after handing Edward the baby and started playing on her D.S.

"That went great." I said as Edward put Alex in his car seat inside Edwards' car.

"Yea, I am happy that there isn't going to be tension or awkwardness." He said and I nodded in agreement. He kissed me longer than before and harder.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." He said, I nodded. Danni honked the horn.

"I have to go, she wants to go home because she is staying with her grandfather for two weeks." I said, he nodded understandingly.

"Bye, Baby." He said.

"Bye." He opened my door and leaned down to kiss me, and closed the door. I drove away happy that today went well.


	3. Haley and Ethan

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update, but my computer got messed up and I had to get it fixed and then I had to re-write this chapter. SORRY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :[

Chapter 3: Haley and Ethan

**(P.S: I changed Edwards' job, he is now a gynecologist)**

**One week later.**

B.P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Edward.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice still rough from sleep.

"Good morning, baby" Edwards' voice was too chipper for this hour. Unlike me, Edward was a morning person.

"Yea, what happened?" I asked. He laughed.

"Not a morning person I see. But anyway, I was wondering if you had any plans for today?" He asked. I thought over it.

"Nope, not that I know of, why?" I asked.

"Because my beautiful Bella, my sister is coming back from her vacation and wanted to meet you." He told me. I was nervous, I hadn't met any of his family and he hasn't met any of mine.

"Um, sure why not, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, since the kids are coming we thought that we would go the zoo and then to dinner." He explained.

"Yea, sure, give us half an hour. Should I bring anything?" I asked.

"Nope, just yourself and Danni." He told me. We said goodbye and I went to wake Danni up. While I took a shower she ate breakfast, and vice-versa. As soon as we were ready Edward knocked on the door.

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed me, I smiled against his lips and whispered 'Hello to you too.'

"Good morning Danni!" Edward said as Danni came into the living room.

"Good morning, Edward." She smiled; I was glad that they got along. Edward led us outside to his car. A lady, I assumed was his sister, was sitting in the back with Alex and another baby boy. Alex was wearing khaki shorts and a shirt that said 'If you think I'm cute, you should see my sister!' Danni bought it for him a couple days ago. The lady in the car had bronze hair but a shade darker than Edward.

"Bella this is Haley, my sister. And Haley this is Bella, my girlfriend." Edward introduced us as I sat in the passenger's seat. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hello Haley, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter, Daniella." I introduced them.

"Hi Bella, pleasures all mine. And this is my baby boy, Ethan." She smiled. The baby had her green eyes, but with black hair.

"Well, off to the zoo we go!" Edward exclaimed. He started the car and turned on the music.

"Can you put on Z100, please?" Danni asked. Edward nodded and changed the station. I smiled, normally he hated that music, Danni had him wrapped around her pinky and everyone knew it. With Edward driving we got to the zoo sooner than expected. We stepped out and made our way to the ticket booth.

"Can I get a four people family pass please?" Edward asked, the babies didn't have to pay.

"You can get anything you want." The lady smiled at him, she looked to be about twenty-eight.

"I just want a family pass." He repeated. She rolled her eyes and handed him four bracelets. He paid and left. After handing us our passes he led us to the entrance.

After three hours of looking around we headed out for lunch.

"Table for six please four seats and two baby seats." Haley said to the man at the podium. He nodded after checking us out; making us feel uncomfortable.

"Your waiter/waitress will be out momentarily." He said leaving after Edward thanked him.

"So Haley how is Jonathon?" Edward asked.

"He has been having trouble at work so the stress is getting to him." She said, Edward nodded.

"Good afternoon, my name is Mackenzie, and I am your waitress, what will you be having?" Mackenzie asked.

"We want one mushroom ravioli, one tomato ravioli, one creamy mac and cheese and finally one parmesan chicken." Edward ordered.

"And to drink?" She asked.

"4 cokes, and one water bottle." I said. She nodded and took the menus leaving.

"So what do you work as?" Haley asked me.

"I own a small bookstore." I told her.

"So you majored in English?" She asked truly curious.

"No, actually I majored in psychology. I wanted to be a therapist." I told her, Edward looked interested.

"So, why didn't you open up your own therapist group?" He asked.

"Because when I finished school, I had to take care of Danni and make sure that all the bills were being paid, because Nate was always too busy. So covering all the bills we had I didn't have money to invest on a small office to hold the therapy meetings and such. And later when I earned more money than I thought I would have, being a therapist isn't as flexible as owning a bookstore. I had to have a lot of time for my daughter, as an only parent." I told them, Mackenzie came back with our food and drinks and left.

"What about you? What do you work in?" I asked.

"I work as a nurse at the downtown hospital." She told me. I nodded it seemed like medical jobs ran in the family.

"Danni are you alright? You have been very quiet today." Edward commented. Danni looked up and smiled weakly.

"I don't feel so well." She complained. "My head and stomach hurt."

"Okay, let me get the check and we can go home." Edward said. She nodded and Edward called over the waitress. He didn't let us pay or even look at the check.

"The gentleman has to pay." He smiled, I didn't like being spoiled and I wasn't used to having people pay for my stuff, only Jasper has ever paid for anything of mine, even when Nate and I used to go out I had to pay.

"Well then, thank you." I kissed him softly. He smiled and left the money on the table. I picked up Alex and we made our way out to the car. He started to drive to Haley's house and he helped her with Ethan's car seat.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." She hugged me.

"Same here. I hope we can hang out sometime, I know that my sister-in-law and my best friend will love to meet you too." I told her, she nodded and gave me her number. Edward and I got back into the car and he started driving towards my house. In the backseat Alex was already asleep.

"Your sister is very nice." I commented breaking the comfortable silence.

"She is very friendly." He commented. "I want to thank you, Bella"

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because, when I introduced Marilyn to Haley, she was mean and kept making fun of Haley." He said. I was shocked, how could anyone be mean to Haley.

"Can you tell me more about Marilyn?" I asked.

"Well, she was about your height, she had blue eyes and black hair, she loved to shop and she got jealous every time any woman would talk to me. And she didn't want Alex, so I asked for a divorce and she said that she would give it to me just to get away from Alex." He said. I couldn't believe this woman. She and Nate would make a good pair. He parked in front of my building.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, he nodded and got out of the car. I opened the backdoor and saw that Danni and Alex were both fast asleep. I saw a flash next to me and turned to see Edward taking a picture of them. He reached in a carried Danni.

"Edward, we could have just waked her up." I said he shook his head as I reached in for Alex.

"Bella, we could have just waked him up." He imitated me, I stuck my tongue out and walked upstairs to open the door. As we entered the apartment the phone rang I placed Alex on my bed and Edward place Danni on her bed, I went for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Alice? Hey what's up?"

"I'm fine, you're fine, everything is great, and can we just cut the short talk and get to the point? Yes thank you." She answered her own question.

"Okay."

"You. Rose. Me. And the girls. Shopping!" She said excitedly.

"Shopping, really?" I asked.

"Duh, we have to find cute outfits remember we are going to upstate with Charlie for our annual summer barbeque! And we need clothes."

"Alice, can we meet for coffee tomorrow? At noon." I asked. I was going to tell her about Edward.

"Sure, do you want me to bring Rose or is it just us two?" She asked.

"Bring Rose too. Bye I got to go!" I said.

"Okay bye!" She said and I hung up.

"Okay so what do you want to do?" I asked Edward who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know." He shrugged pulling me onto his lap and kissing me.

"It seems like I don't get to kiss you enough." He joked kissing me again.

"I want you to meet my family." I said.

"When?" he asked. I was shocked, it took me one year to convince Nate to meet my parents.

"Why do you look so shocked?" He asked.

"Well because I didn't think you would agree so easily." I confessed.

"I would do anything for you." He looked me in the eye, telling me he was serious.

"I love you, Isabella." He continued. I was shocked I didn't think that he felt the same way.

"I understand if you think it is too early, and you don't have to say-" I interrupted him with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, with all my heart." I told him.

"You, Danni and Alex are the best things in my life." He told me. I smiled at him.

"Ditto." I said kissing him again. That night Edward stayed overnight for the first time. **(They didn't do anything, just kiss.)**

**Well that was chapter 3. Please review and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Girls Day Out

**A/N: ****I know, I know, you're annoyed at me for not updating sooner. I am so super sorry. But recently my best friends'(Nadine) fiancée left her and she really needed me, so I got on a plane to visit her, and now she's living with me, right now she's at her soon-to-be sister-in- laws house, so I took the opportunity to write a bit. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 4: Girls day out**

B.P.O.V.:

"Thank you so much, baby." I kissed Edward again. He chuckled.

"Babe, that's the fifth time you've thanked me." He kissed me again.

"Okay, so I might be home around four or so, Danni be good for Edward, okay?"I told my daughter.

"Yea, just go mom!" She rolled her eyes. I kissed her forehead and left. I made my way to the café and inside Rose was waiting.

"Hey Bella, you look great!" She got up to hug me. I smiled and shook my head.

"You too Rose, how's Journ?" I asked. Journ is short for Journey Bella McCarty,**(A/N: I literally went online to this baby name genie website and typed in their last name and Journey Bella McCarty popped out, I thought it was cool because of the "Bella" part so it works.) **nine years ago Rosalie got pregnant 3 months after her wedding and since I'm the Godmother her middle name was my name.

"She's fine and so is Emmett. But this little one is driving me _crazy!"_ She was 5 months pregnant and was having a boy this time.

"Where is Ali?" I asked noticing she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"She was dropping Katie off at Jasper's office because you're dad was called into work last minute and couldn't bring Katie along to a crime scene or Jasper would skin him alive." She laughed. I shook my head remembering last time dad took the girls to a crime scene on a last minute call; let's just say Jasper was upset at his 'irresponsibility'.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Alice came running in. she hugged Rose and I and then we took a seat.

"What will it be today ladies?" Tommy asked us. Tommy was a 50 year-old man who owned the café.

"Well Tommy what's on the menu?" I asked.

"For you ladies I recommend the croissant freshly out of the oven and of course your regular coffee." He smiled.

"Then we'll take it!" Rose said, he nodded and left.

"So what was so important?" Alice asked, getting straight to the point.

"Okay so, you know how these days I've been sort of busy?" I asked, they both nodded, confused.

"Okay, so I've been seeing someone!" I smiled. They both had goofy smiles on their faces.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Finally, so who is the lucky guy?" Rose asked.

"Well, his name is Edward, and he's the guy from the mall, Alice." I told her.

"I told you so! I told you he was good for you." She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"So what is he like? Has he met Danni yet? Have you two done _it _yet?" Rose started firing out questions.

"He's so sweet; he's caring, he's more of a man than Nate ever was. Yes he has met Danni and I met his year-old son and _no _we haven't done it." I answered her questions.

"Wait-he has a son?" Alice asked. I nodded and smiled.

"His name is Alex and he is the cutest baby boy!" I gushed.

"We are super happy for you! When do we get to meet him?" Rose asked.

"Well, I am taking him to my dad's for the barbeque. So you can meet him there." I explained.

"Okay, so speaking of the barbeque, we should find outfits for it!" Alice exclaimed. We got up and paid and got into Alice's car. Ten minutes later we were pulling into Queens Center Mall.

"Okay so we need a week worth of clothes and three sets of bathing suits for each of us and then for the girls too!" Alice ordered.

***Three hours later***

"Danni, Edward! I'm home!" I called into the house. I got no response; I looked in all the rooms and saw a post-it stuck to the wall.

_B,_

_Took D and A to the movies should be home _

_Around four-thirty!_

_I love you,_

_E._

Well that gives me a whole thirty minutes to relax; I took a quick fifteen minute shower and started on dinner.

"Hello?" I heard Edward call in.

"In the kitchen!" I called back. I heard him come up behind me and kiss my neck.

"I love you." He whispered. I moaned at the feeling of his soft lips on my bare neck.

After dinner we watched Full House (**A/N: it's my fav Show)**.

At ten we decided to call it a night, we would leave tomorrow early in the morning for our week at my dads' house. As we went into my room –Edward stays with me and we put a small crib in Danni's room-Edward attacked my neck with kisses. I grabbed his face and pulled it up to meet my lips. He moaned making me moan. He started slipping my shirt off, his eyes asking for permission, I nodded and he continued. That night we fell asleep holding each other, after our love making. **(A/N: they used protection!)**

**A/N: Well that's all I can actually give you right now. I'm sorry but Nadine just got home and I have to start on dinner soon! Please review and I will try to update tomorrow if Nadine goes to her brother's house again, if not I will update Monday, hopefully. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **

** \/**

** \/ **

**\/**

** \/**


	5. Yea, I am Daddy

**A/N: here it is just one day late. Remember my friend? Well her ex-fiancé came to get her and she told him no and all that so she kind of broke down after he left and I took her to a one day vacation! I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story! I was surprised people reviewed that quickly! Okay well here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **** but I do own a new moon signed poster!**

**Chapter 5: "Yea I am, Daddy"**

**B.P.O.V.:**

"Edward! Can you please help me get this suitcase downstairs please!" I shouted down the stairs. He was here in a flash.

"Sure thing, baby." He gave me a chaste kiss and grabbed the suitcase. It was four in the morning and I am not a morning person, but today I was rather chirpy, it might have something to do with last night. I walked down the hall and into Danni's room to see if she was ready.

"Ready?" I peeked my head threw the door. She nodded and grabbed her night bag and brought it downstairs. She had a much smaller bag than me because she had a lot of clothing at my dads'. I on the other hand was packed with things that Alice insisted I needed. How my brother put up with her was a mystery to me. In total Edward, Danni, Alex and I only had two suitcases and two carry-on's, I packed enough for a week but yesterday Alice made sure I had more clothes than I department store…okay so maybe I'm exaggerating but so is she!

"Okay lets hit the road!" I said going over to the drivers'side. The only reason I was driving was because my dads' summer house was pretty well hidden.

"Yea." Danni yawned. I started driving and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belly!"

"Hi pixie."

"Humph. I don't want you to call me pixie!"

"And I don't want you to call me Belly!" I laughed, she giggled ending our play fight.

"Are you on your way yet?"

"Yes Alice, are you?"

"Yup! Jasper wants to know whether or not we will use the cabin or stay inside with your parents?"

"Well since Edward and Al are coming I think we're gonna use the cabin, but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, its okay, we'll also stay at the cabin, plus your step-sister and brother are coming with their families and your dads house will more than likely be packed."

"Yea you're right. So it will be me, you and Rose using the cabin right?"

"Yea, unless Rose decides she and Emmett want to stay at the house, but knowing how Rose and Malaya hate each other Rose will most likely try to stay away from her." She giggled. Rose was my step-cousin and when she met my other cousin they hated each other immediately because Malaya's daughter started bullying Journ.

"Yea, I doubt she will even try to mess with a pregnant Rose." I chuckled softly. Edward smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you'. I winked and mouth 'I know' and he chuckled.

"Alice I'll call you when we get there I am like twenty minutes away." We both said bye and hung up. I sensed someone staring at me. I turned to see Edward leaning against the car door staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful." He said I blushed.

"I love your blush." He said making me blush even more.

"At least I don't blush as much as I did when I was in high school! Jasper and Emmett used to tease me about getting a job as a mascot for a tomato sauce company!" I laughed.

"I know Jasper is your brother, and Alice is his wife but who are Rose and Emmett?" He asked.

"Okay let me give you a quick rundown on everyone; Charlie is my dad and a lawyer. Dawn is my step-mother and is a vet. Rosalie or Rose is Dawns' niece and my step-cousin she's my age and has a nine-year old and she has a bun in the oven. She owns a beauty salon. Her husband, Emmett is a lawyer, he works with my dad and that's how my dad met Dawn. He may look all scary and serious-which comes in handy with some cases-but really he's a softy and when you get to know him you wouldn't think he was serious enough to be a lawyer but he's sort of another brother to me. My cousin Malaya she is 32 will be there with her husband, Lucas they have an eleven year old and a three year old. Rose and Malaya don't get on very well. Malaya is a stay at home mom and Lucas owns a hardware store. My step-sister Karolyn is a high school teacher, she is 28 and she has a brand 7 month old baby girl. Her husband cheated on her about half a year ago and she met this guy, so we will get to meet him. My step-brother's name is Jacob, he is 31 and he owns a car fixing shop thingy and a car supplies store. His wife Nessie is 30 and she is a stay at home mom they have twin four-year olds. And I think that's all the people that are coming today." I smiled at him.

"Okay, wow that's a lot of people."

"Yea I know, but its always fun." I said as I pulled into the road that would lead us to the house.

"Da! Out!" Alex exclaimed from the backseat. I smiled he was a treasure, he could speak but not full sentences.

"Okay Alex, let's get you out, while Da gets the bags." I cooed at him. He giggled and waved his arms around. I went up the stairs, Danni and Edward following behind me and rang the doorbell. "

"BELLS finally." Jake exclaimed as I rolled my eyes, he always complained about my driving.

"My grandmother-." He started, I interrupted.

"Drives faster with her wheelchair, yes I know you've told me...many times." I said. He laughed and turned to shake Edwards' hand. Edward and I have been together for almost four weeks and he is already meeting my family, but I don't think we're going too fast.

"Edward this is Jake, Jake this is my Edward and Alex!" I introduced them. Danni slipped by not wanting to get crush in a Jake hug that was sure to come.

"HEY! I see you Dan! Come give uncle Jakey a big hug!" Jake hollered and reached for Danni, Danni sighed and rolled her eyes her uncle picked her up and squeezed her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Danni asked Jake.

"More than the centers of a tootsie pop!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey, Katie lets go to the cabin." Danni said, **(Katie was Alice's daughter in case you forgot!)**

"Not so fast young ladies!" I called after them. "You haven't greeted everyone yet."

"So Edward how have you treated my baby sis?" Jake asked.

"He's treated me just fine Jake." I interrupted before Edward could answer.

"Dad!" I greeted my dad as he came out of the kitchen.

"Bells, Danni!" He smiled.

"Hi granddad!" Danni hugged him.

"Dad this is Edward and Alex. Edward this is my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Edward stretched his hand out to shake my dads'.

"Please call me Charlie." I was happy my dad accepted him. "Edward you can go to the cabin and leave the stuff there if you'd like, Emmett and Rose are there, your hands must be tired from carrying all those bags! And Bella let me see this baby you've got here." Dad said, Edward nodded and left and I handed Alex to my dad.

"So Bells, how's my grandbaby taking to Edward?" Dad asked as soon as Edward was out of hearing.

"Honestly dad, she is taking on to him so well. He treats all of us with respect and he even takes her places." I told him.

"Are you happy with him Bella?" He asked.

"Yea, I am Daddy." I hugged him carefully as he cooed at Alex. If my dad had a weakness it was babies.

"He's adorable Bella." He said.

"I know, he's a little over a year." I informed him.

"I'm back." Edward said. Just then the door bell rang. I opened it and there was Malaya.

Great, let the drama begin…

**A/N: I will continue throughout the week, my friends and I are going to Mexico to go to Nadine's brothers wedding. I will be back on Friday, so I will be writing on a notebook and probably post by Saturday. Adios!**


	6. Sunshine

**A/N: Guess what? I decided to post. I have to be at the bachelorette party later on so this chapter might be shorter than normal, maybe it might be the same length let me get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 6: Sunshine.**

**E.P.O.V.:**

"You are my sunshine; my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray; you'll never know dear how much I love you dear. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms, when I awoke dear, I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried." I smiled as I stood by the living room door, Bella was rocking Alex and singing to him. I loved Bella with all my heart. When I met her dad I was sort of nervous, I didn't know what to expect. But I knew that he could have hated me and I would have been happy, this past month with Bella and Danni was the greatest time of my life. The way both of them got along with Alex brought so much happiness to my life. I walked into the room and hugged Bella from behind.

"Rose told me that she wanted to go to the cabin and that you and Alice were to-and I quote,-"get their asses over to the cabin-pronto!" I told her, Bella chuckled and handed Alex to me.

"Can you call us over when breakfast is served?" I nodded and she left. I went into the kitchen where all the men were. Even though we were only here for two hours Charlie and I got along great.

"Need help Charlie?" I asked, Charlie like to cook at times. But today there were going to be quite a few people so there would be a big breakfast.

"Nah, I am just going to finish this batch of eggs and Dawn will take it from there." He assured me, I nodded and took a seat on the chair.

"So, what do you work in?"Charlie asked.

"I work as a gynecologist, and sometimes as a children's doctor." I answered.

"So you're in the delivery room- wow I feel bad for you, women can be quite something when in labor." He chuckled.

"Yea, there was one that actually took the needle I was going to stick in her and stuck it on me!" I laughed remembering.

"You're lying!" He looked shocked.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Wow, so…I realize this might be an awkward topic, but I wanted to know if your ex-wife knows that you're dating? Because, coming from someone that has gone through this, it can get ugly."

"Actually, my ex-wife doesn't know I'm dating, nor will she find out. You see sir, when I divorced my wife, she said she would give me the divorce as long as I promise to keep Alex away, and she hasn't contacted me since." I explained. He nodded and put the eggs in the microwave so they wouldn't get cold.

"Come 'on lets go to the T.V room." I nodded and followed after him. When we got to the room Charlie turned on the TV and reached for Alex.

"He's adorable Edward." He commented as I passed Alex to him.

"Thank-you." I smiled relieved that he was accepting not only me but my son too.

"Well, Edward, I bet you're probably waiting for me to give you the talk." I nodded. "But to tell you the truth, I know a good guy when I see one; I should because it comes in handy at my work. So I won't necessarily have the talk with you, just take care of my daughter and grandbaby. Nate hurt her badly and the S.O.B wouldn't have taken as good care of her as I know you will." He explained. I was glad that he trusted me. We stopped talking and turned our attention to the screen.

* * *

**B.P.O.V., (after Edward tells her that Rose is waiting for her.)**

"Can you call us over when breakfast is served?" I asked, he nodded and I left. I entered the cabin and saw Rose and Alice already there.

"What's up Rose?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The usual, Malaya keeps annoying me and I just had to get out of there. Plus I have barely seen you two this past month and I kind of miss the girl time." She said. Alice and I nodded agreeing with her.

"So Rose what's been up? How's the little one?" I asked as Rose rubbed her stomach.

"Oh yea I almost forgot! Here are your copies of the sonogram picture." She handed us each a picture. The baby boy was so cute, already it was obvious that he has Emmett's nose and Rose's pouty lips.

"O he's so cute!" Alice gushed and I nodded my agreement.

"What are your name choices?" I asked.

"Well I did the same thing I did for Journ and I went on a baby name generator website and I took a quiz **(I really did) **and they gave me the names **(they actually gave me these names)** Brandon, Elijah, Elliot, Forrest, Justin, Leonardo, Prince, Stetson, and Thomas. But there was no way I'm going to name my son Forrest, Leonardo, Prince, Stetson, or Thomas. **(No offense if any of you know anyone or have those names.). **Emmett and I narrowed it down to Brandon, Elijah, or Elliot. We kind of thought that if we name him Brandon his name will be Brandon David, Brandon Tanner, or Brandon Hayden. If we name him Elijah the choices are; Elijah Albert, Elijah Glenn or Albert Emmanuel. And finally if we name him Elliot the choices will be; Elliot Coleman, Elliot Sean, or Elliot Porter." She said. **(Poll for the name on profile [we are choosing first names first and on Saturday I will take the final pick and post a middle name poll] so please be sure to stop by and vote!)**

"Wow, you sure have quite a choice Rose!" We giggled.

"You never do things half way do you?"

"Nope, never, man sometimes I wish I could have this little one out already! Sometimes I just want a drink, ya know?" we giggled.

"Ladies breakfast is ready." Jasper called from the door. We made our way to the house, Dad was at the head of the table, Dawn on his right side, next to Dawn was my seat and then Edwards', Danni was sitting next to him with Katie next to her. Journey sitting next to Katie, next was Lucas and Malaya sitting next to him and their daughter. On the other end of the table was Emmett, next to him was Rose, and next to her were Karolyn and her new boyfriend Embry who was holding her son was sitting next to her. Next to Embry was Jacob-who we found out was Embry's friend and that's how Karolyn and Embry met-and next to Jacob was Nessie, and their twins after that. In total there was around twenty of us. I took my seat and placed Al on my lap.

"Are you comfortable?" Edward asked. I nodded and started to eat occasionally giving Al small bites of the egg. Breakfast passed quickly and everyone went out to the pools. Yes pools as in more than one. Dad had installed three large pools and two smaller ones. Usually we have around more than thirty people but since Dawns family couldn't make it we had less. Edward swam over to me and took Alex into his arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I said.

"I know." He repeated the words I said to him in the car. We swam for the remainder of the morning and went to have lunch inside.

"Hey Ed, how well do you know how to work a grill?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty well." Edward responded.

"Wanna help with the barbequing?" Jas asked. Edward nodded and placed Al on the floor where he began to play with the carpet.

"I'll be back later." Edward said as he kissed me, I nodded and turned to play with Alex. Someone rang the doorbell and the person I saw there was one of the last people I thought I would ever see.

**A/N: CLIFFY! I wonder who's there. Review and tell me who you think is there and I will update as soon as I can. REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!**


	7. Who's at the door?

**A/N: Not sure whether or not this chap will be long or short. But I got a lot of work to do since I got back from the wedding work has been accumulating. Well here it is, btw thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 7: Who's at the door?**

_Previously in HMIYA:_

_I love you, too." I said._

"_I know." He repeated the words I said to him in the car. We swam for the remainder of the morning and went to have lunch inside._

"_Hey Ed, how well do you know how to work a grill?" Jasper asked._

"_Pretty well." Edward responded._

"_Wanna help with the barbequing?" Jas asked. Edward nodded and placed Al on the floor where he began to play with the carpet._

"_I'll be back later." Edward said as he kissed me, I nodded and turned to play with Alex. Someone rang the doorbell and the person I saw there was one of the last people I thought I would ever see._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh Bella it's so good to see you again."

"See me again? You haven't even tried to see my in years!"

"Isabella I am your mother!" Renee said.

"Renee?" I heard my dad shocked behind me.

"Oh Charlie! It has been so long!" She said.

"Yea, so long since you ran out with a douche bag and abandoned your _kids."_ He said. I could tell Charlie was upset.

"Charlie is that another guest?" I heard Dawn call out from the kitchen.

"No mom." I called back since Charlie was still in shock.

"Renee what are you doing here?" Charlie finally chocked out.

"Well I missed you all and I want to stop by." She was innocently.

"Hey baby-"Edward stopped once he entered the room, noticing that the tension could be cut with an ax.

"Hey, babe." I reached out to hold his hand. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Well Renee, I kind of find that hard to believe, considering you just ditched." I said.

"I came to see my family and by God I will!" She stated firmly.

"Over my dead body." I told her.

"Mom?" I heard Danni come up behind. I closed my eyes and turned around opening my eyes and forcing a smile.

"Yes Dan?" I asked.

"Um, Uncle Jas said to tell you that the steaks are ready he is just waiting for you to finish with the rice and salad." She explained.

"Hi Dan, I'm your grandmother." Renee said stepping nearer to Danni.

"I don't have a grandmother, except for Gran Dawn." She said. Anger flashed through Renee's eyes.

"I see you're still with that home wrecking whore!" Renee glared at Charlie.

"Renee! I will not allow you to call my _wife _names!" Charlie growled.

"I was your wife once." Renee stated.

"Yea and when you _were_ I didn't let people disrespect you." He shot back.

"Well, clearly this isn't the time for this. Renee if you want to talk to us you will meet with us next week at the café. If not then just don't show up." I stated firmly. She gave a curt nod and left.

"Well that was unexpected." Dad said.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

**A/N: well this was a very short chapter, just an intro to the bits of drama here and there. Review I will update on Friday, I kind of want to let the story sit for the week so I can see if I should continue because I don't know if a lot of people like it. Review and I won't stop writing. I HATE PUTTING A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEWS BUT I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS, I WONT EXPECT MORE, B.C I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS KIND OF CRAPPY BUT STILL, AT LEAST SIX!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **

.


	8. Tell me a name

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know its been forever since I have updated! But my computer got stupid on me and I had to get it fixed. And then when I went to post the chapter Fanfiction said that there was something wrong with it. And then the two new chapters I had were erased! I was so pissed. But anyway here it is. BTW CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "COUNTRY LOVE" REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

**Chapter 8: I don't know what to name this chapter hehe any suggestions? **

_Previously in HMIYA_

"_Well that was unexpected." Dad said._

"_Ya think?" I asked sarcastically._

"Wow, I would've thought that she would never show her face again." Dawn said behind us. Charlie turned.

"Well, she's gone now and next week I surly won't go and meet her maybe Jas and Bells should." He sighed.

"Yea I'm going to finish the food." I said trying to control my anger. They nodded and unwrapped Edward's arms from around me, he followed me in to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said, he looked at me confused.

"At what, precious, it's not your fault she showed up." He was so corny at times that even when I'm mad his nicknames always make me smile.

"Well I have a messed up family." I started but he interrupted me.

"You easily forget that I also have a messed up family. My father and parents are split up too, my stepmother is always a bitch and my father never calls unless he wants something, need I go on?" He said.

"I'm sorry; I'm being a big baby aren't I?" I asked.

"No, I would have been upset too. Now why don't I finish this salad and you take the rice out to Jake so that after the barbeque we can go take a nap." He started to finish making the food. Danni came in and started passing the ingredients Edward need. I heard Alex crying from the room next door.

"I'll go check on him." I said.

"Kay." Edward smiled. Alex was on the floor next to him the chair had fallen down and he had a gash on his cheek. It wasn't bleeding too much but it was enough to be painful for him.

"Aw, it's okay baby, I let me clean you up." I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned his wound, and then I put the chair back up and carried him into the kitchen where Edward and Danni were cracking up.

"What happened?" Edward asked as we came into view.

"The chair fell and the edge of it scraped his face." I said he nodded.

"Danni and I want to go to splish splash when we get back home next week." Edward chuckled.

I turned over to look at Danni, "You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"But I did." She said smugly. Two years ago Alice and I decided to take the girls to splish splash and Katie and I went on this really fast ride, in the end we were missing our bikini tops. I just chuckled and shook my head. Edward picked Danni up and ran into the pool with her, they were both laughing like lunatics. I was ecstatic that they were getting along.

**A/n: I am terribly sorry that I cant write any more! MY SISTER JUST CALLED AND SHE HAS THE FLU, SO I HAVE TO GO TO HER SONS AND DAUGHTERS (TWINS GREAT LOL) PARENT TEACHER MEETING!!!! REVIEW. SORRY FOR THE SECOND CRAPPY CHAPTER IN A ROW. EKK I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR WANTING TO KILL ME. SEE YA'LL LATER!**


	9. Going back

**A/N: Okay so I officially hate my stupid shitty computer! It freaking deleted all my pictures and everything! So I had written three chapters and today when I turn on my computer everything is deleted! My boyfriend had to write three essays and he used my laptop so his work was also deleted, we are both so mad! SO TO ALL MY GREAT AND LOVELY READERS I AM SO SORRY!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter: Going back**

**B.P.O.V:**

**A/N: before we start, if you didn't know yet, Karen is unable to write anymore so I (her boyfriend's sister) am going to continue the story for her. So just to start nice and fresh for both you and I,-because I thought that what Karen was writing was a little confusing. So they came back from the vacation and are at Bella's home, and…that should be it…sit back, enjoy and please review!**

I was tired from the trip back home, tomorrow I was going to go meet Renee at the local café to see what she wanted from us, maybe she wanted money or something, whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't something that we would give to her, she hasn't showed up in years and now she just pops up out of nowhere? Right now I was coming out of the shower and Edward was going in. We've only been together for very little we have started to talk about moving in together, we both loved each other and we knew that we were each other's "it". And today we were going to talk to Danni about it. So while Edward takes a shower Danni and I are going to set up the living room for a small movie night, though we were all tired, we needed some time together. Alex was wide awake since he was practically asleep all day. He was walking from room to room talking to himself. He could talk 2-3 real word sentences and then the rest he makes up. I loved him, he was adorable. I also loved the relationship that Edward and Daniella have, Daniella not having a father with her was tough on us. Danni thought her father was being a dad that was until Edward came along. She is just starting to realize what a true dad was like. Edward was now changing and I was walking into the living room. Danni was on the floor, under the blankets.

"Hi mom" She flashed me a smile.

"Hey what's up?" I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Not much," She said, I could tell she was happy. "Did you make the popcorn?"

"Oops! Forgot, BRB." I got up and went to get the popcorn ready.

When I got back Edward had taken my spot and patted the spot next to him, Alex was wandering all over the apartment. After we watched Flicka we sat on the couch, Edward leaning against the arm of the couch, me next to him with my back to the couch and Danni with her head on our laps.

"So Danni, your mom and I were talking and we have a question to ask you." Edward started. Danni looked up at him and nodded for him to continue.

"We know we haven't been together for long and we know that maybe it's a bit too early but, um, we wanted to move in together." He finished. Danni's eyes lit up, I knew she would be more than excited.

"Really, are you serious!?!?" She squealed.

"Really" I confirmed. She scooted up and hugged us both, then yawned, making me yawn, making Edward yawn, and making us all laugh.

"Aright, Alex, time for bed." I scooped him up and hugged him, and then I brushed his tiny teeth and set him down on the small inflatable bed we put in Daniela's room.

I walked into my bedroom, Edward was already in there, lying under the covers, and I walked over and lay next to him.

"I love you Babe." He whispered and buried his face in my neck.

"I love you too, are you happy?" I asked.

"Immensely… but I keep feeling that maybe it's a little _**too**_ good to be true…?" He mumbled.

"Me too, like something is going to happen." I said.

"So what are we doing tomorrow, I go in at work at 1." He asked trying to change the subject.

"We are going to church, then we are going to eat breakfast and at noon I have to meet up with Renee, I'll take the kids with me, if you want, so that you don't have to worry." I assured him.

"Are you sure? I feel like something is going to happen. Maybe I should take the day off…" He said.

"No Edward, you took a week off to go to my dad's now you have to go to work, I'm sure whatever it is its nothing big." I yawned.

"I guess." He said and then his breath steadied, that's all I remember before my own eyes closed and I drifted away.

*Next morning*

"Wake up love birds!" Danni called from the other side of the door. I rolled over and shook Edward awake.

"Morning precious,"

"Hi handsome," I leaned over and kissed him, and then remember _morning breath_! I jumped out of bed and went to brush my teeth.

"That's not nice angel." Edward shouted after me. "You just give me a sample and don't let me have the real thing."

"You have to work harder for the real thing!" I laughed. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"I intend to." He called over his shoulder. We all go ready, taking turns using the bathroom and shower and then we were in the car.

"I love this weather." Edward said breaking the silence, it was raining.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, why you don't?"

"I do but I would rather that it wouldn't rain this much, I like a small drizzle and that's it, not a full out storm." I said. After church, we drove to IHOP.

"What will it be?" the waitress asked Edward seductively.

"We would like an order of blueberry pancakes, an order of strawberry and two orders of chocolate chip, please." Edward said indifferently.

"Is that all?" The waitress all but purred at him, she was really getting on my nerves.

"Yes that's all." I snapped. She looked at me, surprised that I was even there. I could tell she was about to say something, then thought better of it and left.

"So are you nervous to talk to your mom?" Danni asked.

"Not really, I just don't know what to expect, it's like it hasn't hit me that she's here yet." I told them.

"DA! Up!" Alex called from his seat, he had his hand in his mouth and was smiling wide.

"Okay little man, just take your hand out of your mouth." Edward picked him up and sat him on his lap. I could tell Edward loved Alex with every fiber in his being. Danni also loved Alex a lot, he called her 'Dan'. They were really close. Something that has crossed my mind was what would happen if Edward and I were to break up? Would he let me and Danni see Alex? Would _I _let him see Danni? Would we even want to see each other's kids? I knew the answer to the last question, of course I would want to see Alex, and I knew that Edward would want to see Danni.

"Hey dad—I mean Edward." Danni looked down at the table, a blush forming on her face. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey…look at me, if you want to call me dad—and its okay with your mom, your more than welcome to." He whispered. Danni got up and went to hug him; he sat her at the edge of his knee and moved Alex to Danni's seat. Danni was crying, to anyone else it would seem that she was over reacting. But she has suffered so much without a dad and I think it's finally hit her that with Edward it's for real. Edward rubbed her back and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." I said. He looked up at me.

"For what?"

"For being a dad to her…for loving us…for everything. I love you, so much that sometimes it hurts." I said.

"I love you too baby." He looked me in the eye and I felt that he could see into my soul.

**A/N: I will end right here only because I am at my boyfriends parents house and I don't have my charger and the battery is dying, I'm sorry I didn't get to finish.**


	10. Going back part 2

**A/N: Don't hate me I will try to review as soon as possible, I had to get an operation on my left foot and it hurts like a bitch, and when I get over it and I can walk normally they will operate my right foot, it sucks, but anyway here is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 10: Going back Part 2**

**BPOV:**

_"For being a dad to her…for loving us…for everything. I love you, so much that sometimes it hurts." I said._

_"I love you too baby." He looked me in the eye and I felt that he could see into my soul._

"Here are blueberry…strawberry…and two chocolate chips," the elderly waitress placed our plates in front of us. _Thank God the flirty waitress didn't come back._

"Thank you, ma'm." Edward said politely. She left and conversation flew effortlessly between us.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to splish splash on Friday." Edward said.

"Don't you work Friday?" I questioned.

"Not anymore they switched my day's off schedule from Saturday's, Tuesday's off to Friday's and Monday's off." He explained.

"That's good; we can spend Friday's together now." Friday's were hard to spend together because Edward went to work at one in the afternoon and came back at one in the morning, by then we were asleep and then on Saturday's he slept in until around 11 in the morning.

"Ooo, can we invite Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmett too?" Danni asked eagerly, Edward nodded and turned to me.

"Maybe on Wednesday you and Danni can come and meet my parents?" He asked hesitantly.

I was nervous to meet his parents but at the same time excited.

"We would love to." I leaned over and grabbed his hand that was on the table. "Babe, it's 12:30, we should get going so that I can go see Renee and you can go to work on time."

He nodded and called the waitress over for the check. After leaving a tip (that I insisted to pay since he wouldn't let me pay half the bill) we made our way to the car.

"Okay so let's go home so that I can whip you up a quick lunch and so that I can get ready to go meet Renee. After that we will be at the bookstore, I haven't been there in three weeks and I want to make sure everything is running smoothly." I told Edward. He nodded and headed to my apartment. I couldn't wait to move out of there and move into a house with Edward.

"Does Alex have any jackets here? And pants too?" It was still pouring outside and it was a bit chilly for a summer day.

"Yea, he has the green one and a yellow one." Edward called back.

"Okay get the yellow one and bring me a short sleeved onesie and his black jeans. Oh and the rain boots I bought him yesterday!" I yelled as I got the water boiling and started making Edwards lunch.

"So what's cooking'?" Edward asked walking into the kitchen dragging a very handsome looking Alex behind him.

"I don't have enough time to make you a full out meal, sorry, I only have enough time to make spaghetti and meatballs and—can you chop that lettuce?" He started chopping the lettuce.

"You don't have to make me lunch, love. I can just buy some at the cafeteria." He assured me.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, I've tasted that food—can you say yuck?"

"Yuck"

"Smartass"

"Always" he smiled and kissed me before leaving to get his stuff ready for work.

After Edward dropped Alex, Danni and I at the café he made his way to work. I walked in and saw Renee sitting at the corner of the café nursing a cup of hot chocolate between her hands (from what Dad tells me, she doesn't like coffee).

"Renee." I sat down opposite of her and Danni slipped in behind me—Alex sitting on her lap.

"Bella, first I want to apologize for what I did back at your dads house. It was inexcusable and I really didn't mean to insult Dawn." She cried out. I was shocked. This was the last thing I expected.

"Renee, I need to know why you appear out of nowhere after all these years. Why _now?" _I asked. I wish Jasper were here, but he said that he'd rather not come.

"I-I met someone. His name is Phil, he is my world, he told me that I would not be happy if I didn't come and try to work things out with you and your father or brother. I just ignored him for a year, but I realized that he was right, I would not be happy, and I came to beg for all of your forgiveness I know that I probably don't deserve it and that you might not give it to me, but I—I had to try, you know, give it a shot and maybe it would be worth wild." She breathed out.

"Why? Why did you leave all those years ago?"

"Because, I—I had a part of me that wanted to go out and explore the world I wanted to know what was out there for me. I didn't want to be left in the unknown. I was forced to marry your dad, and I had no way out, I figured that since it was an arranged marriage he wouldn't care if one day I up and left. But I was wrong. I left behind two babies and a chance at having a perfect family, but I redeemed my chance, I have Phil and if I can have your forgiveness I can have a family." She had tears running down her face.

"I—I don't know what to say…honestly." I was so beyond confused.

"Can you give me some time to think it is all coming down on me and I think that maybe I should talk to my brother and dad." I told her.

"I understand, Bella. I—I…before you leave…how is your brother?" she asked hesitantly.

"He has a wife named Alice, and a daughter named Katie. She's my daughter's age." I told her. She looked over at Danni and her eyes were filled of pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I am sorry." She stared at me. I nodded and handed her a tissue.

"Is someone coming to pick you up?" I asked.

"Yea, he'll be here any minute." I nodded and got up, after we said our goodbyes I left. I took Danni and Alex to toys R us and bought them something and left.

"Now where to?" Danni asked as she ducked out of under the umbrella.

"Get under the umbrella—we're going to the book store." She nodded. She started walking forward to cross the street. I took Alex's hand and followed her.

Half way across the street a car ran the red light. He ran over a woman that was on the phone and kept going. I saw people crowding around her calling the police and the ambulance. But before I could react another car was coming, also running a red light. This time I screamed. I tried to pull her back but it was too late.

"DANNI!" I ran over to her. I pulled my baby girl into my arms. Holding Alex in my arms as a seventeen year old boy ran over to us and helped me pick up Danni and place her in the sidewalk.

"Thank you, thank you, Oh my God. Please no. not my baby, not my daughter. Danni. Please No." I chanted. I felt so useless just grabbing onto Alex and trying to find the power to get my phone from my bag to call for help. I looked at my motionless daughter who laid on the floor and felt anger pulse through me. I turned and saw the boy that had helped me, on the phone with whom I hoped was the ambulance.

"Yes, two people were hit by two cars. We need help as soon as possible. One is a woman and the other a girl. The woman I think is pregnant!" he shouted into the phone. The woman was pregnant, she could lose her baby.

Before I knew it they were loading the lady and my daughter into ambulances, I turned to the boy.

"Here take it, I know it's nearly nothing to the help you gave me but i—I am so thankful for your help." I tried giving him $30, which was all I had on me.

"No, No. Miss I was just helping ain't anything too hard about it. Go help your daughter." He smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you so much."I called after him as I climbed into the ambulance with Alex, holding onto Danni's hand and calling Edward hoping he would answer.

**A/N: yea I know I'm evil, sigh I hate that I review so little and with so much time in between I **_**will **_**update tomorrow and Saturday I will **_**try **_**to update my other stories! Review Please! **


	11. Baby Girl

**A/N: JUST AS I PROMISED; HERE IS CHAPTER 10 but the catch is that it is not finished, basically this is a long preview of chapter 10. Sorry I will finish it tomorrow though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**CHAPTER 10: BABY GIRL**

_"No, No. Miss I was just helping ain't anything too hard about it. Go help your daughter." He smiled and turned to leave._

_"Thank you so much."I called after him as I climbed into the ambulance with Alex, holding onto Danni's hand and calling Edward hoping he would answer._

"Hello?" The secretary of the hospital answered. Edward didn't pick up his phone so I had to call the hospital.

"Yes, umm, I need to speak to Dr. Edward Cullen. Please this is an emergency." I said frantically on the phone.

"Of course, who should I say is calling?"

"Bella Swan." I said. I waited until I heard his voice.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Edward asked confusion and worry interlacing in his voice.

"No, Edward. My baby girl, my Danni, the—the…" I trailed off as the sobs racked through my body.

"Bella?! Bella! Tell me what's wrong!" He yelled into the phone. "Calm down baby, just tell me."

"She was hit—hit by a car!" I hiccupped trying to calm myself.

"WHAT?! NO! Please tell me this is some type of sick joke!" He breathed into the phone.

"We're at the hospital, they just pulled into the emergency room." I said. "I'll call you back."

"Okay I'll be there in five minutes." He said before hanging up.

"Miss? We will take her into the immediate care and see what the damage is, meanwhile you have to sit here and fill out these papers and wait. I'm sorry but we'll keep you informed." The paramedic said, I nodded numbly and adjusted Alex on my waist.

"Bella!" I turned to see Edward in his hospital scrubs running towards us.

"Edward!" I hugged him tightly desperately trying to calm down. I couldn't believe how the day was turning out.

"I knew something was going to happen. I should have stayed at home." He cried. Tears were streaming down his face. I had never seen him cry. Never in all the two months I've known him. _Not that that's a long time._

"I'll go try to find out what they're doing." He kissed my forehead and stood up while I leaned back in the chair and held a now sleeping Alex in my lap.

**EPOV:**

I was just in the delivery room, congratulating the wife of one of my co-workers whom had just given birth.

Then I got the call that just about ripped my heart out of my chest. My baby girl was run over. True she wasn't really my daughter but I loved her like one. She was part of my reason for living if something happened to her I knew I would not only be losing her but I would be losing Bella too. I would die. I ran over to the emergency wing of the hospital. After talking to Bella for like five minutes I ran over to Dr. Laposco. He was the "boss" of the emergency wing.

"Dr. Laposco, I need to know what it going on with Daniella Swan." I told him.

"Well, I guess I should discuss it with her mother before anything," He explained.

"Ok, Yea, I'll go get her." I said turning around.

"Wait! Do you know who she is?" He asked.

"Yea, she's my girlfriend." I explained and rushed over to where Bella and Alex were sitting. Taking Alex from her I lead her into Dr. Laposco's office.

"Don't worry he's just going to tell you what is happening. I'll wait for you outside." I said.

"No, can—can you stay with me? Please?" Her expression was one that made me want to do anything to never see that expression on her beautiful face.

"Of course, Precious." I held her hand and sat with her. Two minutes later (but it felt like hours) the doctor came in.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point." He said. "Your daughter…she broke her right leg, and her right arm, mostly the whole right side of her body was hurt or injured. We think that it was when she fell, she hit her head and had a concussion. She lost consciousness and…well, she, um, slipped into a…coma." He said. As soon as I heard those words my heart sunk so deep in my chest that I couldn't breathe. Bella's sobs increased as she shook in my arms. I felt as if my whole world came crashing down on me. My chest felt heavy and I felt a huge weight on my back, as if something was pushing me under. Bella had her arms wrapped around herself as if to keep from falling apart. I could bare to see her like this, especially when there was nothing I could do.

"Can we see her?" I whispered, having no real strength to talk any louder.

"Of course, she's in room 684, on the third floor, I trust that you can find that?" he asked, I nodded and got up, Bella following me and Alex trailing behind, unaware of the tragic things going on around him.

"Edward?" My girl whispered. "I can't lose her, I can't! She's my baby girl, she's my life, I'll die without her." She had tears running down her face. I took hold of her face and kissed her gently.

"Baby, we'll get through this…she will make it…she has to. I can't lose her either." I said. We were now standing out side from room 684, neither of us making a move to open the door. I finally opened the door and immediately regretted it. I couldn't see her like this.

I heard Bella's intake of her breath. She rushed over to Danni's side and collapsed crying. Danni was hooked up to a million wires, it was hard to tell which went where. Her whole right side of her body was in casts and she was connected to an IV.

After three hours of crying Bella fell asleep, I decided to call my parents and ask them to come and take care of Alex for a while, then I should call Bella's family. I nodded to myself and took my I-phone out.

"Hello? Edward, son, how have you been?" I heard my moms caring voice. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to be a little boy, when every problem could be solved with a talk and hug of my mom's.

"Mom. She was in an accident. Bella's daughter." I whispered numbly into the phone.

"WHAT!?" I heard my mom drop the phone and my dad rushing over to her.


	12. Baby Girl part 2

**A/N: I know I should have reviewed long ago but I sadly barely ever have the time. Enjoy please and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie does.**

**Chapter 11: Baby Girl, Part 2.**

**E.P.O.V:**

_"Mom. She was in an accident. Bella's daughter." I whispered numbly into the phone._

_"WHAT!" I heard my mom drop the phone and my dad rushing over to her._

"Edward? What happened?" I heard my dad try to stay calm on the other side of the line. After explaining all I know, he said he was on his way. I got up and paced the room. I decided to call Charlie.

"Hello?" Charlie picked up the phone.

"Charlie, its an emergency!" I rushed the words out. "Danni was hit by a car, her whole right side of her body was injured and…she slipped into a coma!" I was trying hard to contain the sobs that were threatening to spill from my body.

"WHAT? NO! No, No, No, No, No, No, No, _NO! _This cannot be happening! Not my grandbaby! I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and after saying goodbye he hung up. After calling Jasper and Emmett and Jacob, who all responded the same way Charlie did, I put my phone away.

"Dr. Cullen? You're parents are down stairs, should they be allowed in?" I hear Angela, a nurse asks.

"Of course, just let them up and give them the room number." I told her and then returned to my seat next to Danni. I heard my mom and dad walk in.

"Son, how bad is she?" Carlisle asked, his face looked upset and worried. I knew that even if he never met Danni, he and my mom both loved her as much as they loved Alex. _Alex! _I was so lost in thought that I forgot about Alex. I turned and saw him playing with his fist and talking unintelligibly to himself.

"I don't know all the details, but she's in a coma and the whole right side of her body is damaged." I whispered. They nodded and decided that since it was already 7 in the night, they would take Alex back home and come back tomorrow first thing in the morning.

"We'll bring you some good homemade food and an overnight bag tomorrow." My mom reassured me, I nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, mom." I told her sincerely. After they left I called a nurse to get a cot for Bella. I would have to sleep on a chair since only one cot fit in the room.

Once the nurse brought the cot I placed Bella on it and took off her shoes and socks. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. It pained me to see her like this. I turned and sat on the chair on the side of Danni's bed. I took Danni's hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Please wake up, Danni. I need you, your mom needs you and Alex needs you." I whispered. I turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Charlie." I stood up and walked over to a frozen Charlie.

"Did you know that the other lady that was run over…lost her child?" he whispered, still frozen in place. "She only had three months before the baby would be born. There was nothing the doctors could do. They said that they could either save her and the baby would die or that they could try to save the baby but she wouldn't live and the baby had only a 5% chance to survive more than an hour. Her husband said that he couldn't bear to have them both die. But he says that she looks and acts like a zombie. He says it's like she was dead." I shook my head. How could the two bastards in the cars just run over two innocent people?

"Have they caught them?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well I'm going to head over to Bella's place and come in early tomorrow, Jasper and Emmett should come by in the morning too, and Jacob will be here tomorrow night, he was at a conference in California." He informed me, I nodded and as soon as he left I sat in my chair and drifted off to sleep.

**B.P.O.V:**

I woke up early in the morning and all of yesterday's events hit me like a ton of bricks. All I knew was that if Danni didn't make it I would die. The doctors said that they weren't sure what the final outcome was going to be. It could be days, weeks, months and even years before she would wake.

Later that day a very pregnant Rose and Emmett came. They didn't think that Journey should see her cousin in this condition so they left her at home. Alice and Jasper also stopped by and both couples left in tears. It was hard for all of us. I just hope that Danni will wake up soon.

**Two Months Later:**

It has been two months since Danni slipped into a coma. TWO MONTHS! The doctor said that she had shown signs of improvement and that she should wake up soon. But that didn't really help. I needed her awake now! I was told that I could not stay overnight anymore but I made sure to be here the second that visiting hours started and I wouldn't leave until visiting hours ended. Since Edward worked in the hospital he saw her often, too. I felt bad that we barely saw Alex. He sort of "moved" into Carlisle's and Esme's home for the time being since Edward and I were barely ever home and the hospital had many sick patients so catching something could be dangerous for a baby. Rose was coming closer and closer to her due date and she said that she wanted Danni awake by then, truth was, and we all did. I looked at my daughter lying there in bed and I felt proud of the person she was. She was a determined and generous person. Renee had stopped by a couple times; things were getting better with her. My dad sat down and talked to her, he told her that he forgave her but that if she was going to stick around that she would have to respect his wife. My brother, Jasper also talked to her, he felt betrayed that dad forgave her so easily, but my dad lives and breathes by a quote that his grandfather always said, "In the end, are you judged by what is done to you? Or by what _you _have done to others in return?" With Danni being in the car accident, we realized that life was short and that we had to live life to the fullest and forgive (not really forget because it was those things who made you, you) and that we had to live as a family. You never know if you're going to wake up one day and lose a family member or friend. Today we were going to go out to eat with Charlie and Jasper. Edward was currently changing into a pair of grey slacks and a baby blue shirt.

"Edward, does it feel weird to you going out and trying to 'enjoy' ourselves when Danni is stuck in a hospital bed with a coma?" I asked. He turned and wrapped both arms around my shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Yea, but Bella, you need a distraction…we all do. Do you think Danni would want us to be sad all the time? But I know how you're feeling, I feel like running to the hospital and staying there all the time. But we need a little time away from the hospital. We can't be looking like zombies when Danni wakes up! She needs a cheerful, supportive family around her. Tomorrow, you'll stop by at the bookstore and at five, when I'm done with my shift I'll take you over to the hospital and we can stay there until eight, when visiting hours are over. We can even take Alex with us. Lord knows we haven't seen much of him around." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I knew he loved his son so much and not being able to see him was making him hurt inside. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault some bastards ran over her. And even though I love Alex, Danni needs me right now; there is no force on this planet that can take me away from her right now. But tonight let's just go out and eat with your parents and Jasper and Alice, and tomorrow we'll have lunch with mine." I nodded and followed him out the door.

"By the way, you look beautiful." He said once we were in the car, I blushed and he chuckled softly. I was wearing a sliver wrap around dress that had black designs all over it.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty well too." I leaned over and kissed his check softly. He smiled and held my hand as we made our way to the restaurant.

"The Swan party," I said to the hostess, she looked all tired and upset. I noticed that she was pregnant.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up at me in surprise, but as much as she tried to, tears spilled over.

"No, my fiancée left me, and I'm pregnant." I felt my heart break for this young stranger. She looked no older than twenty-five. I went to get her manager, who seemed surprised at the hostess break down.

"You can have the rest of the week off, with pay." The manager said.

"Thank you, both." The hostess said before leaving. After the manager left back into her office I joined Edward and my family back at the table.

"Hi, everybody." I forced a smile. I could tell everyone was forcing smiles. After we all exchanged greetings an awkward silence fell throughout the table. With everybody picking at their food, I needed a distraction.

"So…Rose is having her baby any day now?" I commented trying to come up with a conversation opener. After that everyone started talking about the excitement of a new baby. Jasper and Alice even commented that they want to start trying for two more. They said that Katie was older now and she was wanting a baby brother, apparently she didn't want a sister because she wanted to be "daddy's _only _angel". I thought it was cute, but it only made me miss Danni. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. He was forcing a smile, but I could tell the sadness and pain in his eyes. Danni, even though Edward wasn't her dad, was Edwards little girl. She had him wrapped around her finger and with one word he would do whatever she asked him to.

**E.P.O.V:**

It was hard having to listen to Alice and Jasper discuss wanting more babies, while my own little princess was fighting to keep alive. It pained me not having her at home every day and right now she would be in school, hanging out with her friends and coming home to complain about homework. I missed her. She was my baby girl. I would do anything for her. After splitting the bill with Jasper and Charlie, Bella and I decided to go home. We were both drained and we were both knocked out the second our heads hit the pillows. Tomorrow would be another day of hoping Danni will wake up.

**A/N: like it? Love it? I finally got to post this! Review please!**


	13. thanks on thanksgiving

She's awake. She's _awake. SHE'S AWAKE. _I ran downstairs and into the reception area.

"Excuse miss, can you please contact Dr. Edward Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen please?" I said urgently. "Tell them to meet me in Daniella Swan's room." I rushed back upstairs and plopped myself onto the chair that I've been sitting on for four months now.

"Danni, Danni can you hear me?" I nudged her. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"WA—ter." She tried to say. I got her a cup of warm water so that it wouldn't hurt her throat.

"Baby, does anything hurt?"

"My eyes, the light is too bright." She whispered. I turned to turn off the lights and turn on the desk lamp on. Just as I was sitting back down, the door opened and Carlisle and Edward flew in.

"Oh My Jesus." They said as they both stood frozen in place. _Like father, like son. _I giggled.

"What's up?" Danni asked smiling weakly. It wasn't until then that they both jumped out of their trance and both rushed to hug her. At the same time they were asking how she was and if she needed anything.

"Okay, guys I think she just wants to go back to sleep." I told them. They nodded and apologized before we all slipped into the hall to discuss what our next steps were going to be.

*_two weeks later*_

Today was Thanksgiving. Nobody other than Edward and Carlisle knew that Danni was awake. They didn't know because for one, we wanted her to be able to recover well before being attacked by everyone. And because she wanted to surprise everyone for Thanksgiving. So now this year instead of going to Dad's house, everyone was coming to Edwards' house. He had a three bedroom house that we barely ever went to but it had a huge dining room which was perfect for our Thanksgiving feast. We decided that Danni was going to be out of sight until we sat and gave our thank you so that everyone would be surprised but she wouldn't have to stay upstairs alone for too long. Right now it was eight in the morning and I was getting up to finish the thanksgiving dinner. I had baked three apple pies and three chocolate pies, I had the turkey and rice and salad to make today. And the rest Esme was going to bring. Today we would also be doing secret Santa. That was kind of pointless because in the end everyone got everyone else gifts but it was still fun.

After preparing everything I went back to my room to change out of my pjs. It was about two thirty right now and everyone would be arriving at four. Since they were going to sleep over (Alice wanted everyone together already so that we would wake up a 3:00 am to go black Friday shopping) we had to clear out the living room. I ran into the shower and let the warm body soothe my aching body. After shaving and making sure I was squeaky clean, I went out into my room and looked through my closet. I found an orange sweater dress that reached my knees and brown leggings; I finished my look off with brown flats. I left my hair wavy and put on eyeliner. After that I put on a gold locket that had Danni's name on one side and Katie's on the other, both Alice and I have it.

I walked into the living room and saw a sight that melted my heart.

**Danni P.O.V: **

I woke up early today and looked through the photo album I've made since Edward came into our lives. They were mostly candid pictures. The very first one was the day at the Grandpa's, when he was first introduced to Edward. In the picture Grandpa was holding Alex and shaking Dad's hand. The second picture was mom and dad dancing in the living room. Dad had surprised her with a late dinner it all looked romantic, when the though I fell asleep I snuck down to get a couple of pictures. You could see that the way they looked at each other was like someone who had just seen the light for the very first time. I knew that my real dad wasn't a good one, I've always known it. Mom doesn't know that I did, but it was pretty obvious the way that my friends talked about their fathers, most of my friends avoided talking about their fathers, but sometime they slipped. Anyway, the third picture was Alex and me sleeping in dad's car the day we went to the zoo with dad's sister. I stole the picture from his phone. my next picture was dad and grandpa sitting in the living room watching football, both were sitting on the edge of their seats, beer in hand, bowl of chips, shouting at the TV. The picture after that was Uncle Emmett and Jasper with my mom in the kitchen, all dancing around and flour from the cookies all over themselves.

I got up and closed the album. After placing it somewhere where no one would find it, I left to take a shower. After coming out of the shower I put on a red wrap around dress and white flats. I put on lip gloss and smiled at my reflection. My hair used to be dirty blonde, but now it was starting to turn brown, like my moms. I looked a lot like my mom; I had her lips, eyes, chin, and nose. I practically looked nothing from my biological father.

I went downstairs and heard my mom walking upstairs to take a shower. Thank God today was Saturday, I loved Saturdays, I don't know why. Dad came down and sat next to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, Princess." He smiled. He looked at the mantel, and noticed the picture of Uncle Jasper and Katie at the annual father daughter dance.

"Where is your picture?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have one, my father never showed up." I whispered. I felt the pang in my chest from remembering staying up late year after year hoping that his flight was just delayed, but I wasn't fooling anyone—not even myself.

Edward took my hand and led me to stand up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his i-phone, after connecting it to the i-pod dock, he clicked a couple buttons and then the music began. Ready, set, don't go by Billy Ray and Miley Cyrus rung through the room.

"Well how about you dance with me, right now?" he asked. My face lit up and I place my hand in his outstretched one. We both sang along, I was really surprised that he had this song on his i-pod or that he knew the lyrics.

"**She's gotta do what she's gotta do, whether i like it or not  
She's got dreams to big for this town and she needs to give 'em a shot  
Where ever they are" **Dad began singing as we floated around the living room.**  
**

"Look's like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack" I blushed, I wasn't used to people listening to me sing.

"**Ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along, but I gotta be strong"  
**

"I'm at the starting line the rest of my life, as ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"

"**She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready (**oh, I'm ready)"

"**Get set, don't go"**

"Looks like things are fallin' in place"

"**Feels like they're fallin' apart  
Paintin' this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew"  
**

"This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say"

"**This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings"  
**

"I'm at the starting line, the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"

"**She's waiting on my blessings, 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set,**"

"_Don't go" _we both sang.

"I'm at the starting line the rest of my life as ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"

"**She's waitin' on my blessings 'for she hits that open road  
Baby get ready (oh,)  
Get set, please don't go**

**Don't go"**

"I'm gonna go now, I'm ready"

"**Don't go"**

"I'll be alright, I'll be ok  
Know that I'll be thinkin' of you every single day"  
**"She's gotta do what she's gotta do"**

"Let me go"

"**She's gotta do what she's gotta do"**

"Oh, I gotta do what I gotta do" I finished, and I turned around to see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes.

**E.P.O.V:**

My heart broke into a bazillion pieces when Danni told me about her dickhead of a father never escorted her to a father daughter dance. She looked at Jasper's picture with Katie. They were both smiling big and Jasper had on a tux with a pink tie, and dancing with him Katie was wearing a light pink silky dress. I remember my sister making a big deal out of the father daughter dance, and my biological father used to take her and his step daughter, my sister always came back upset. Until Carlisle showed up, after that he escorted her to every single father daughter dance and my sister came back with smiles. I wanted to rip that fuckers head off for never taking Danni to a dance. I got up and we sang and danced. I remember that my sister used to love that song and downloaded it to my I-pod. We turned and saw Bella with tears in her eyes.

She smiled and walked over to us, I hugged them both, feeling content with my girls, I felt the little arms around my leg that belonged to Alex and smiled wider, I was a rich man family wise. I had everything. A wonderful woman by my side, a beautiful daughter and a handsome son. What more could anyone possibly want?

**Like it? Love it? Please tell me!**


	14. Chapter 14

I know its been a long long time, but there has been family issues of my aunt with cancer and I had to be with her through her whole treatment since shes all alone, I promise I will update this weekend and I will have posted a chapter every week from now on Hope to hear from you all this weekend


End file.
